A Magical Imprint
by ThE-FanPIre
Summary: Involves vampires, shape shifters, wizards and an Eddie Cullen getting kicked out of the picture. Seriously what more do you want! Seth/Lily Jacob/Leah Teddy/Embry lot's of hook-ups and break-ups RATING MAY GO UP!


**A Magical Imprint**

**Prologue**

A shiny Volvo pulled up in front of Forks High School, effectively parking in one of the largest places. The engine cut off, the doors opened and slammed shut. Three sets of feet stepped on the ground- two female and one male. Forks High's three 'royalties' walked slowly and nonchalantly to the entrance door. People parted before them, gazing upon the perfect faces. It was obvious that two of said 'royalties' were a couple.

The tallest one and only boy had his arm wrapped around one of the girls' waist. He was about six feet one with shaggy bronze hair that constantly fell into the golden pools that were his eyes, now shining with unhidden happiness. He was lean but had some obvious muscle on him and walked with an unconscious grace. His clothes were obviously designed for him exactly since they hung to his every curve. He didn't seem to notice though, he never did.

The girl he was holding was as eager as he was for their physical contact and her chocolate brown eyes bore into his every few seconds, afterwards looking back to her feet a small blush gracing her high cheekbones. Her hair fell a bit past her shoulder blades in soft, almost unnoticeable waves, the rare rays of sun making some of it shine from deep chestnut to deep red. She was about five inches shorter than him making them an _epic_ yet sweet couple.

The last person of the trio was a bouncing ball of energy people avoided only because of an unknown fear they felt with the mention of her surname. She was short, barely reaching five feet one. Her black hair was cropped in a pixie cut, making her neck appear slightly longer, her thin figure more elegant… not like she needed it but it was still a plus. Her eyes were the same color as the boy's only they were more agile, more lively. She was practically bouncing in front of the couple, facing them as she chattered away freely. Not like they paid her much attention- the girl just liked talking.

This infamous –in Forks High only mind you- trio consisted of none other than Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan –Bella for short-, and last but definitely not least Alice Cullen. They parted ways as the bell rang, Alice giving them both a hard squeeze as she skipped off to her first period- Spanish. Edward led his beloved to the Calculus class on the second floor.

The day passed in a normal, more than slightly boring fashion for all three of them. The surprise, however, came at last period. Bella and Edward sat in their usual seat in English Literature when the teacher Mr. Burtey rapped his knuckles on the board calling for attention.

"As many of you could have already heard there will be a trip to Ireland two weeks from now. It will be a weeklong giving us enough time to travel around the most spectacular cities and even see some of England. Those who wish to go come to me at the end of class," he said all the while pushing his glasses up his nose.

"What do you think?" Edward asked Bella in a hushed whisper.

"I'd love to go but I may not be able to afford it, and _you_ aren't paying for me!" the girl added quickly after reading his facial expression.

"Fine, _I_ won't pay for it," the boy said after a sigh, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Bella eyed him sternly but said nothing.

The rest of the class went by pretty fast and all too soon the trio met up again in front of Edward's car. Alice was still chattering away from the backseat, none of it registering until she said the one word that would turn all three of their lives around.

"-pack?"

"What?" Bella asked whipping her head around.

"I asked what are you going to pack?"

"What would I pack for?"

"For the trip to Ireland of course!"

Bella stared at her best friend in shock. Why would she pack? The girl didn't have enough money to go!

"But, Alice I-" she started explaining before the other girl cut her off.

"It's already paid for, Bella. I can see the future, remember? The only problem left is telling Charlie and packing," Pixie-girl's smile was so bright, it could've been mistaken for the sun that never truly shone upon Forks.

Bella looked at Alice for a few long moments before letting out a defeated sigh and turning back around, her reaction causing the other girl to grin happily and start listing all items they needed, after which moving on to things they needed to buy.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**We no own, you no sue? Got it? Good! =D

**A.N:** We're two girls who just thought of doin' this um…crossover I guess. Soo we'll be glad to have some reviews [A LOT of reviews since I'm just so greedy lol] For one of us is the first story to post but for the other one is like the millionth.

And now the other one pops up! BAM! Ok so I hope you like it, any ideas or constructive criticism [especially that, seriously we need it lol] will be appreciated… uhm… what else… just a note: I WANT **A LOT** OF REVIEWS!!! Oh! And be sure to check out my other fics lol [author name's xSugaryTearsx]. And that's all…I think…

Ooor not…ok so I know it's my first fic [you've already said that -.-]…Yeah I said it! I'm nervous! And you should expect more from me…COMING SOON ON FANFICTION DOT NET.


End file.
